Your Disease
by bloodyrosebrokenheart
Summary: Sakura and Ino are the best of friends. When thier favorite band of all time comes to a town near theirs, what will happen? A Kakasaku story, with other minor pairs. Lemon later on...
1. Chapter 1

**AU: **Okay, I always wanted to write a story about a band and an ordinary girl falling in love. So I thought, 'I like to write fanfics, especially Kakasaku. So why not write one about them?' And here it is! The first chapter of Your Disease! There are other minor pairs through out this story.  
**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY CHARACTERS, PLACES, OR SONGS!**_ (If I did, oh, you would be in trouble... *evil laugh*)_**  
I DO OWN THE STORY AND THE BAND NAME~ SO PLEACE ENJOY AND REVIEW! X3  
**P.S., I do not have a beta, so there might be a few mistakes... I'm not a perfectionist.

_

* * *

__But now I'm hung over.I'll love you forever,  
__Forever is over.  
__We used to kiss all night,  
__Now it's a bar fight.  
__So don't come crying,  
__Say hello goodbye._

I used to be love drunk,

Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka laughed as they stopped dancing and singing to Your Disease's newest hit Love Drunk's chorus.

Sakura and Ino have been friends for a long time. Since they live only a few houses away from each other, it made it easier to become friends too. When they were in kindergarden, the two of them hated each other because they had a crush on Sasuke Uchiha. They always called each other names. Ino always called Sakura Forehead Girl because she used to have a big forehead. Thank god as she got older she let her bangs grow longer. Sakura always called Ino, Ino-Pig. She never really knew why, but she was in kindergarden! She wasn't good with mean nicknames. As they grew older, they became best friends. Now at the age of seventeen, they are practically sisters. Always sharing secrets and gossip and liking the same things. Like the band Your Disease.

Your Disease has been their favorite band since they first heard one of their songs. Most of their songs are alternative/rock, but sometimes they through in different genres for a song or two. The band is made up of five people. Kakashi Hatake as the singer, Genma Shiranui plays the lead guitar, Iruka Umino plays the bass guitar, Asuma Sarutobi plays the drums, and Kurenai Yuuhi who is Asuma's wife and helps sing the female voices. All of them are close to the same age and young; the oldest being Asuma and Kurenai at the age of twenty-three, other than their manager Tsunade who is thirty-four. Kakashi is twenty-one, Genma is twenty, the youngest, and Iruka and his girlfriend Shizune are twenty-two.

"Isn't it weird singing a _love_ song about a _girl?" _Sakura asked laughing as she went back to her white painted wooden vanity to finish putting on her black eye liner under her green eyes and to comb her pink hair.

"Oh but Sakura, I thought you liked it? Especially when I'm singing it to you." Ino purred said leaning down behind and wrapping her arms around Sakura's shoulders.

Sakura laughed, "Since when were you a les? And what about Shika?" Shikamaru was Ino's boyfriend, Shika was just a nickname his friends called him."Maybe I'm bi and never told you." Ino said letting go.

"Last time I'm sleeping around you!" Sakura laughed and so did Ino as she got up. "Hurry up, we are meeting everyone around 2:00 to eat lunch and then to go see the movie." It was Saturday and luckily everyone didn't have plans.

Since it was summer, it got hot in Kohona. So Sakura was wearing a red tank top with lace at the rim of the V-cut top and the bottom rim with short jean shorts and black flip- flops. She left her shoulder length pink hair down. Ino was wearing a light blue tube top to match her blue eyes and light jeans with wholes in the knees and black converse high top shoes. She also let her long, blonde middle back length hair down.

When they got to the usual meeting place, everyone was there. Naruto Uzumaki and his girlfriend Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka, Shikamaru Nara, and Sakura's boyfriend Sasuke. After all the years of fighting over him, Sakura and Ino became friends with him. About last year when they were sixteen, Sasuke and Sakura hooked up. The six of them have been friends since they were little. The playground was were they always played and hung out. Now it is their meeting place. When Sakura walked up to Sasuke, he put an arm around her waist and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Shika smirked, grabbed Ino and placed his lips on hers and sneaking his tongue in her mouth.

"Show off." Sasuke said smirking.

"You could have done better." Shika said.

"Hey! We're not toys to show which one of you can kiss better!" Sakura and Ino said and everyone laughed.

"So what's the plan?" Kiba asked.

"Well, we need to go eat and find a movie to watch." Naruto said.

"I wanna see the Lovely Bones or Dear John." Said Hinata.

"OMG! I do too! Those books were good." Ino said and the girls started talking about them.

"We are not gonna see some chick flick!" Sasuke yelled at them. "What about Legion?"

"Isn't that the horror/thriller one?" Sakura asked.

"Yea." He answered smiling.

"No!" The girls said.

Shika sighed, "Avatar it is!"

Sasuke, Ino, Sakura, and Hinata stopped fighting. "What?" They asked.

"I don't know. Everyone is talking about how good it is in 3D and stuff. So if none of you can agree on a movie, we are going to see that!" He said.

"Fine, we will see that. Can we go eat now?" Naruto asked.

"Sure, Ichiraku's shouldn't be that full." Said Sakura.

When they got to Ichiraku's, it was around 2:45 pm. They all got something small since they were going to pig out on candy and popcorn at the movies. Once they got to the theatre, Naruto looked at the times the movie started. It started at 3: 20 pm. When they walked in, the place was almost packed.

"Better be a hell of a movie if this place is full." Shika said laughing.

The movie ended a little past 5:00 pm, so the six of them went back to the playground to hang out for a little.

After two hours of talking and playing, Hinata asked, "Did you two hear about the Your Disease concert coming up?" Just like Ino and Sakura, the other four were fans too.

"No, when is it?" Ino asked.

"Next Saturday at Suna." Hinata answered.

"That's like two hours from here." Sakura said.

"We could still go right?" Ino asked.

"Can't. I'm going over to my cousin Neji's." Hinata said.

"Sis is coming home…" Kiba said.

"Going on a trip with the family and Naruto's coming with. Sorry babe." Sasuke said.

"It's okay." Sakura said. "Guess it will just be Ino and me, if they still have tickets."

"I'll check online or we can go to the mall tomorrow and look." Ino said.

"It's getting dark out and I have to go home." Kiba said.

"Same" Said everyone else.

"Can I stay at your house again?" Asked Ino.

"Why don't you ever stay at your own house or some where else!?" Sakura asked.

"Hinata's father doesn't like me every much…" Ino said. And they laughed.

"See you guys later!" Naruto said as the six of them walked home.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! ****=)  
Chapter two is written and will be up soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AU:** Okay, this is short, I didn't realize it was THIS short when I typed it on the Word thing I use... Opps, lol.

* * *

It was dark out when Sakura and Ino got to the house. Both cars where there, so that meant Sakura's mother and father were home from work. When they walked in, her mother was in the kitchen cooking dinner.

"Hey mom, can Ino stay again?"

"Sure. Just make sure you don't stay up too late, you still have to finish your project before school." She answered.

"Oh, I almost forgot, so what's for dinner?" Sakura asked.

"Hamburgers and fries. If you want, you can get the stuff out of the fridge for the salad."

Sakura walked over to the cabinet while Ino walked to the fridge and got the things out.

Once everything was ready, they sat down to eat.

"You know, I think you are here more than your own house." Sakura said to Ino.

"May as well move in." Ino replied."Why not!? You have half of your closet in my room!" She said and they laughed.

"Yeah, then I can make you pay for rent." Sakura's father said.

"She is like family, you wouldn't make her pay to live here would you, Daddy?" Sakura said in a little sweet voice.

"Fine. But she can help you do chore's then.""Don't I always?" Ino said and they laughed and continued eating.

After a while, Ino nudged Sakura in the side and mouthed 'Your Disease'. 'Right', Sakura said.

"Hey mom, you know how much Ino and I love Your Disease? Well, Hinata told us they are having a concert in Suna. Is it okay if I go? Plus Ino still needs to tell her parents…" Sakura asked.

"Suna is two hours away."

"I know, but if you say it's okay and so does Ino's, we can just get a room at an inn or something if it's too late."

Sakura's mother looked at her father and he nodded. "Okay."

Sakura and Ino squealed. "I'll call my mom once I'm done eating." Ino informed her.

"Really? You don't care?" Ino asked excited.

She hung up her cell, put it on the desk, and turned to Sakura. "She said it was okay. I just have to pay for my own ticket…"

Sakura laughed and sat on the pink moon chair in front of her desk. "I'll see how much the tickets are. They shouldn't be that much, and you still have money left over from your pay check right?"

"Yeah, damn job…" Ino said mumbling.

Sakura laughed, "You only stood there! You didn't do anything!"

She turned to her laptop and turned it on and Ino sat on the desk. When it was on, she started playing music and went on the internet to look for tickets. She checked on a few sites, the last place she checked was the mall near their house. Luckily, one of the stores still had a few tickets.

"Well, this store has a few. We can go tomorrow after school and get them. I'll put them on hold for right now." Sakura told her.

"Okay, I'm gonna get a shower, and going to bed.""What about your homework?"

"I can do that tomorrow, we still need to go in before school and work on our project, remember?" Ino asked jumping off the desk and heading to her bag.

"Right! I forgot, thanks. I'm gonna finish the stupid English paper and go to bed. Night" Said Sakura.

"Night." Ino replied.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Review, plz? I'll give you a cookie! =)  
Lol****  
Chapter three will be up soon, I still need to do a few things to it.  
~Mizu**


	3. Chapter 3

**AU: **Okay, here is the third chapter!  
And thank you **nuckule** and **TeamTHEFT **for being my first reviewers! ^^

_

* * *

_

Beep! Beep! Beep!

Ino turned over and slammed her fist on the alarm clock to turn it off. She opened her eyes and saw it was only 6:00 am. She sighed and moved her leg back a little. Then she slammed it forward into the other leg beside her.

"Ow! Ino, what the hell!?" Sakura said as she sat up and rubbed her now bruised leg.

"It's time to get up." She replied.

"You can't just tell me or shake my shoulder or something?"

"I did do something, I kicked your leg." She said smiling.

Sakura just shook her head and got up. She grabbed her clothes and walked into the bathroom to take a shower. When she got out she sat on the bed and put on her black knee high socks while Ino was dressed and in front of the floor length mirror fixing her uniform. Their spring uniforms consisted of a black and red plaid mini shirt, a matching tie, and a white button up tee shirt with a crest that looks like a leaf on the breast pocket to represent their school; Kohona High. The guy's uniform is basically the same idea. They have black and red plaid pants, a matching tie, and the same white button up tee shirt. Everybody also had to have black shoes, but like the uniforms, the school provided those too. Once she was done fixing her tie, she pulled her blonde hair up into a high pony tail and leaving her bangs hang over her left eye, while Sakura just left hers down.

Ino and Sakura ran down stairs to grab something quick to eat before they went out the door. They grabbed their bags and got into Sakura's red mustang she got for her Sweet 16. Thank god she was practically rich!

* * *

When they got to the school, it was around 7: 05 am and only a few teachers where there. Ino got out and looked to see how many students were there to finish their project too.

"What's Sasuke doing here?" She asked Sakura.

She shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know. Maybe he is working on his too."

"But I thought Sasuke didn't take science this year?"

"He just be helping someone else then…" Sakura said. She was curious to why he was here, and she was betting Ino was too. Sasuke got the highest grade in science last year, so he didn't need to take it this year and if he was helping someone, he would have told her or one of the six of them.

They walked into the door and headed for the lockers to drop their bad off and get their morning books. As they got closer, they started to hear voices. Ino and Sakura exchanged weird looks to each other. Sakura was the first to walk in the room. When she walked in her eyes widened. There, against the lockers was the school's whore, Karin pushed up against the lockers, lip locked and tongue battled with her arms wrapped around Sasuke's neck and legs wrapped around his waist and Sasuke's holding onto her hips.

"Sasuke!?" She screamed and Ino ran in behind her as her eyes widened.

Sasuke stopped what he was doing and Karin let go. He turned to her and she noticed his shirt was unbuttoned revealing his white muscle shirt underneath. Karin's tie was unloose and the top two buttons where undone.

"You're right Ino, he was working on his project; Let's see how long he can cheat on his girlfriend without getting caught by her." Sakura said angrily.

"Oh? I thought it was 'Let's see how long it takes for my girlfriend to realize I knocked up the schools whore'." Ino replied crossing her arms.

"Sakura, let me explain…" Sasuke said stepping towards her while Karin fixed her self up fast and ran off through the other door. Sakura looked back at Ino and she nodded walking back to let them have some time alone.

"Are you going to let me explain?" He asked acting sad.

"Sure, lets here it." She replied crossing her arms over her chest. _Let's see what lie he can come up with… _she thought.

"She came onto me. I tried to get her off." He said. Sakura restrained herself from laughing. _Just what every guy says when their girlfriend see's them in a situation like this._

"Oh? You can take down me _and _Kiba at the same time, but you can't push _one _simple girl down?" She asked him referring to the time they were at Kiba's house messing around. He looked away and sighed. "So? Who is going to tell them, me or you?" She asked him, he just walked away. Ino came in and hugged Sakura as tears started to come down from her eyes.

"Come on… You are better without that bastard. And we still need to finish the project." Ino said.

* * *

After school, Ino and Sakura went to the playground. Kiba, Naruto, and Hinata were there with them. Sakura told the three of them what happened that morning.

"So he didn't try to come up with a better lie or anything?" Hinata asked her.

"Yeah…" Sakura answered as Kiba pushed her on the swing.

"No wonder he wasn't talking to any of us." Kiba said.

"He was a jerk when I went out with him." Naruto said going back and forth on the duck rocker.

Naruto and Sasuke are not gay or bi, they just wanted to see what it would be like to date someone of the same gender, this was before Hinata and Sakura were dating the two and none of the other four of them minded. The only one out of the six of them that was not straight is Kiba, he is bi.

"Well, the concert should keep you from thinking about him." Ino said as she pushed up and down on the see saw with Hinata.

"Oh man, we were supposed to get tickets today after school…" Sakura said.

"It's okay, we can go tomorrow." Ino replied.

"Yeah, I still need to find something to do this weekend. There's no way I'm going with Sasuke now." Naruto said.

"Why don't you come with Sakura and I?" Ino asked.

"Nah."

"Why not? You get to see Kurenai. You, Sasuke, and Kiba always talk about how hot she is." Sakura said.

"She is!" Kiba and Naruto said together laughing.

"Okay, I go with you, _one guy_, talking about how hot _one girl_ is. While you _two girls _talk about how hot the _four guys_ are? I think I'll pass." He said and everyone laughed.

"Hey! I'm still your girlfriend remember? I don't feel like hearing you talk about how hot some girl is." Hinata said.

"Hey, you talk about the guys too, you know." Naruto said.

"… Touché." She said laughing.

"Well, I think I'm gonna go home and start my homework. Bye guys." Sakura said jumping off the swing she was being pushed on and walked away.

"Bye!" Everyone else said.

* * *

**Well, there is was!  
I'm glad I wrote this chapter, because you get to see what I think Sasuke is. A jerk **( A hot one though...) **And I hate him!** **So I was able to show it in this chapter. ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**AU:** Sorry it took a little longer for this chapter to get uploaded. It is getting nice out and stuff. Plus I was busy with school, we are having finals soon, and also hanging with friends. Hopefully the next one won't take as long. Once again, thanks for reading!

* * *

When Sakura got home, she walked into the kitchen to grab a bottle of water from the fridge. She started to walk out until her mother called her.

"Sakura, what's wrong?" She asked concerned.

"Sasuke and I broke up this morning, I don't want to talk about it." She answered sighing and walking to the stairs to go to her room.

She walked up to her room, shut the door, and walked to the bathroom to get a shower. After half an hour, she came out in a pair of grey sweats and a black tank top. Walking over to her desk, she sat down in her chair and turned on her laptop. While it was turning on, she opened her water bottle and took a sip of it and sat it back down. She grabbed her head phones from the desk and plugged it into her laptop. Looking through her hundreds of songs, she finally found one. Clicking on it and turning the volume up. She started singing quietly to Forever or Never by Your Disease, one of their hits from their album that came out a few months ago.

When she looked at the clock, it was almost 7:00 pm. She sighed and picked up her book bag to start on her homework.

"Sakura, are you going to come down and eat?" Her mother asked when she opened her door.

"No, I'll get something later. I have a lot of homework to do." She lied, after what happened today, she didn't feel like eating. She hardly touched her lunch at school.

About half an hour later, she finished her homework and was on her laptop looking for tickets for the concert. Luckily the music store at the Kohona mall still had a few. She placed hold on two of them then went to her favorites stores' sites in the mall to find an outfit to wear.

A few minutes later her cell rang. She picked it up and flipped up the top part of her light pink phone and pressed it to her ear.

"You better make this quick." Sakura said angrily. She knew who it was without looking at the name on the screen and wasn't happy about who it was.

"Im sorry! I didn't mean to…" Sasuke said sounding sorry.

"Oh? I'm still not forgiving you. I know you can be a jerk at times, but that crosses the line. I even told you I was going to school early to finish working on the project! And yet, you still do that when you know someone will see you, and that happened to be me. Don't ever talk to me again." Sakura said before she hang up.

She shut off her laptop and went over to lay on her bed. She grabbed the remote that was on her nightstand and turned on her TV to see if anything good was on. After looking for a few minutes, she clicked on some random movie to watch. When it was over, it was around 10:00 pm. She turned off the TV and her lights and went to sleep.

* * *

The next day, she got to school to find Hinata and Kiba in homeroom talking. She walked over smiling.

"Hey, feeling better?" Kiba asked giving her a quick hug.

"A lot." Sakura replied sitting on the desk beside Hinata. "Are Naruto and Ino here yet?" She asked. Hinata shook her head. After about ten minutes of talking, the other two walked in.

"What took you two so long?" Hinata asked.

"I woke up late and missed the bus so I called Ino to see if she could pick me up." Naruto answered.

A few minutes later, the bell rang and they went to their classes.

During last period, Sakura and Ino sat beside each other in science so they would finish the final detail on their project.

"Hey, last night I looked up some of the stores in the mall for tickets. That music store had a few left so I placed a hold on two of them. We can get them and then find an outfit to wear to the concert." Sakura told Ino and she nodded. The final bell for the day rang and they cleaned up and went to their lockers to meet with Kiba, Naruto, and Hinata.

"Hey, are you going to the mall after this?" Kiba asked.

"Yeah, why?" Ino said.

"My sister isn't going to be late getting home tonight. Can I go with you guys?" He asked.

"Sure, I'll drop you off at your house when we're done." She replied. They said goodbye to Hinata and Naruto and went to the car.

When they got to the mall, they went straight to the music store to get the tickets and then went to look for clothes. They checked out a few small one's before looking at their favorites, just in case they found something they liked in the others. By the time Sakura and Ino were at their favorite store, Kiba was complaining.

"You didn't have to go, you know." Sakura said as she and Ino laughed.

"It doesn't take an hour and a half to look at six stores and not buy anything!" He said sighing.

"Teenage girls. Mall. Shopping. What do you expect?" Ino said as she looked at Sakura and pointed to one of the necklaces.

"Ino, what about this?" Sakura said holding up a black shirt with the bands symbol up to her.

"I don't think so. A lot of people are gonna have that… We want to be original." Ino told her.

"True." She said putting it back.

"If you want original, why not this?" Kiba said holding up a black strapless tutu dress with three pink lines around the top and on the end of the dress. The girls looked at it and the three of them laughed as he put it back. After about half an hour, Sakura and Ino found the perfect outfit, shoes, and accessories for the concert.

On the way home, they stopped to get something quick to eat and Ino dropped off Sakura, then Kiba, and went home.

* * *

**Thank you for your time~  
The stores:  
Music one is like F.Y.E  
Their favorite is like Hot Topic. (It's also my fav!)  
The next one will say what their outfits look like. Let me know what you think, should I make them go to the concert in the next chapter OR make up some filler story? Review and let me know! =)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okayz! Here is the 5th chapter. Kinda short, sorry...**

* * *

The rest of the week went fine. Sakura was happy again thanks to her friends and Sasuke didn't bother with any of them either. Hinata soon found out from one of her classmates in math that Sasuke started dating Karin that day Sakura found the two of them the one morning.

"So when are you leaving?" Naruto asked the two of them as they walked home from school on Friday.

"Around 4:30 or 5:00 pm." Sakura answered.

"Cool. I'll most likely watch the concert on TV or something, I'll look for you two." He said and they laughed. "I'll see you guys on Monday I guess." He said having goodbye as they got to his house.

When they got to Sakura's house, they went to her room and started blasting to Your Disease songs. "Can you believe in about a day we will be able to see them live for the first time!?" Ino asked excitedly as she danced around.

"I know! I can't wait!" Sakura said as she started to dance.

* * *

Ino finished changing out of her pajama's and into the outfit she got at the mall. Her outfit was a little simple and a black and purple theme. Her shirt was a purple tube top that came down a little above her hips. Her pants were skinny jeans with holes all over them and had purple leggings under it. Her shoes where plain black flats. Her jewelry was two purple rubber bracelets on her left hand, a black rubber bracelet on her right, and a plain black choker necklace. Her make up was simple too, black eyeliner to make her eyes show and purple eye shadow that was put on lightly.

Sakura's was different. Her theme was red and black. She had on a black mini skirt with a silver pyramid stud belt. Her shirt was a red tank top that looked like it was cut about two inches down and had a black tank top on under it that was cut a few centimeters. She had black and red arm warmers with holes for her fingers and thumb and went to her elbows. Her shoes are plain black high tops. Finally her jewelry and make up. She only had on a choker with a silver lightning bolt and she had her eye liner on a little darker and red eye shadow. Both girls had their hair down.

Sakura walked over to her laptop when she was done packing. Pressing the button on the side of it and the CD came out. "Is it done?" Ino asked as she started packing.

"Yeah" Sakura replied. She and Ino picked all their favorite Your Disease songs and put them onto a CD to listen to on the way to the concert.

"So where are we staying at after?" Asked Ino.

"Don't know. I'm just going to pick the closest hotel or inn." Sakura said. "Hurry up, it's almost 4: 30."

"'K. I just need my phone charger." She said pointing near the desk. Sakura picked it up and through it to her. "Done!" Ino said jumping up.

_

* * *

_

Dear agony  
Just let go of me  
Suffer slowly  
Is this the way it's gotta be  
Don't bury meFaceless enemy  
I'm so sorry  
Is this the way it's gotta be  
Dear agony

Sakura and Ino sang to one of Your Disease's semi slow songs, Dear Agony. It's been an hour and they are only half way there. The concert doesn't start until 8, so they have plenty of time to get there and the sun had only gone down a tiny bit.

When they got there, the sun was down. Sakura found a parking spot in the middle of the parking lot. They got out and were able to see perfectly because of car lights and signs. They waited in line for about half an hour and they finally got to the door.

Sakura and Ino handed their tickets to the person collecting the tickets and were about to walk in.

"Sorry, you can't go in." He said before they got fully in the room.

* * *

**Cliffhanger~  
Okay, I made a new DeviantART just in case you want to see some picks from Your Disease and if you want, I can try and make fanart!  
R&R, plz. Until next time my readers~**


	6. Chapter 6

**OMG! So sorry this one took longer. But it's like almost summer and stuff and alot is happening right now. Plus I was trying to figure out how I should write the concert, what the outfits would look like, and draw them. Which took a little... But here it is!  
Since I don't own anything other than the idea of the story, I will write the bands that sing the songs when the story is over. Which will not be for a while, I plan on making this one long, but I'm not sure how long yet.**

* * *

Sakura and Ino looked at each other and then to the man. "What do you mean we can't go in?" Ino asked confused.

"These tickets are fake. Just be glad I don't report you two." He answered.

"But we paid for them at K.L.N!" Ino argued.

"Kohona Leaf Ninja? That place didn't sell tickets for this tour. Now leave." He said and turned to the next people in line.

"But-" Sakura started, but Ino grabbed her arm and pulled her away. They got past the people in line and hid in the alley on the side of the building.

"I think there's a door on the side. We can just go in through there." Ino said pointing ahead.

"I should lead to the back stage! And even if it doesn't, it might be locked…" Sakura told her.

"Let's find out." Ino said as she started walking and Sakura followed.

When they got to the door, it had a sign that said 'Employees Only!'. As Ino started to grab for the door, it opened and they could see someone come out. When they saw who it was, they froze. Opening to the door the whole way, there stood Genma. Genma Shiranui. The Genma Shiranui, lead guitar of Your Disease.

He stopped walking down the three steps when he saw Sakura and Ino. "Who the hell are you two?" He asked.

"Um, we… We came to the concert, bu-but the guy won't let us in." Ino stumbled to say.

"Why-" He started but was cut off.

"Genma! The concert starts in 5 minutes! Get in here!" Tsunade, their manager, said as she came out angry. Then she saw them.

"Who are you two?" She asked looking them up and down.

"They say the guy in the front won't let them in." He said crossing his arms over his chest.

"He won't! We got out tickets at K.L.N and he said they aren't selling tickets for this tour." Sakura said.

"They aren't." Tsunade replied.

"I put them on hold on the site and then picked them up!" said Sakura.

"Let me see them." Tsunade said handing her hand out. She took them and looked at the two tickets. She shook her head confused. "Someone must have bought a lot of tickets and put them onto the site and the store. These are real." She said handing them back to the two girls.

"Then can you tell him to let us in?" They asked together.

"No time, just come with us. Genma! Get in there and hurry!" Tsunade said as he walked and they followed. When they got inside, Tsunade handed Sakura and Ino a backstage passes. "You will need these to stay back here. Take the stairs over there and go into the audience, make sure you stay near. When the concert is over, come back here." Tsunade informed them and motioned her hand for them to leave.

Sakura and Ino down the stairs to the middle of the front row. They looked around and saw the place as packed and there were tons of screaming fans. In a few minutes the lights went off and fast and slow motion lights started to show on the stage along with smoke covering the floor.

Soon they saw someone walk onto the middle of the stage and noticed it was Kakashi. He was in a plain black V-cut shirt, plain white skinny jeans, black shoes, and a black necklace with a cross on it. Next Genma walked out to the right side of the stage and was wearing a white button up shirt with a black vest and black pants with white shoes. He was also carrying his black guitar with a white skull at the end and said Your Disease under it. Following him was Iruka who walked to the left side and was wearing a plain black tee-shirt with a black and white long sleeve shirt under it and white pants and black shoes. And also carrying his guitar, white with YD, standing for Your Disease, written in big black letters on it. Lastly Asuma walked out to his drums that was in the middle back. He had on a white button up shirt with a black tie, black pants, and black shoes. His drums were black and had the Your Disease symbol on it.

When Asuma sat down, he and Genma started playing. Kakashi took the microphone and started to swing it in circles from the wire has he walked back and forth on the stage. On queue, he stopped in the middle of the stage and started to sing.

_Alone at last, we can sit and fight  
__I've lost all faith in this blurring light  
__Stay right here we can change our plight!  
__Storming through this, despite what's right!  
__One final fight, for this tonight  
__Whoa-oh-oh  
__With knives and pens, we made our plight_

When the song was over, he put the mic on the stand and held onto it with his right hand and started to talk. "Hello ladies and gentleman! Welcome to another concert from our A Sketch in Black and White Tour. We will play for a little and then take a break for autographs and pictures. There is also a stand were you can buy shirts and shit. And then we will continue the rest of the concert. So scream out loud and let us hear you!" He yelled as he took the mic off the stand and held it to the audience as they waved their hands in the air and screamed. "The bad thing about this concert, is we can't play on the… Rooftops!" Sakura and Ino screamed along with the audience. They started to sing and couldn't wait until their favorite part.

_Standing on the rooftops_, Kakashi sang.  
_Waiting until the bomb drops_, the other members sang and Kakashi held the mic out for the audience to sing too.  
_This is all we got now_, sang Kakashi  
_Scream it until your heart stops, _the members and the audience sang. It continued for the next few parts.  
_Never gonna regretWatching every sunset  
__Listen to your heartbeatAll the love that we found  
_Kakashi took the mic back and sang the rest.  
S_cream your heart out  
__Scream your heart out  
__Scream your heart out  
Scream your heart out_

After a few more songs, Kakashi said it was time for a break. Kakashi, Genma, Asuma, and Iruka walked to the backstage and the audience walked out the doors to the front for pictures. While people were getting pictures, Ino and Sakura went to the stand and got a drink.

About ten minutes later, the stage room was filled again and they started to play. On their final song, Kurenai walked onto the stage and stood beside Genma. She was wearing a strapless corset top. It was all white with two black lines in the middle to hold the black string zigzagging down the middle. He skirt went to her knees and was white too and had a black trim at the bottom. Her shoes were black high heels. Around her neck was a black chocker with a medium sized bow with a matching identical bracelet on her right arm. She stood there dancing a little until she had to sing. When it got close to the end, she moved beside Kakashi and they took turns singing their part.

_Oh, she got away with the boys in the place  
Treat 'em like they don't stand a chance  
And he got away with the girls in the back  
Acting like they're too hot to dance  
Yeah, she got away with the boys in the place  
Treat 'em like they don't stand a chance  
And he got away with the girls in the back  
Acting like they're too hot to dance  
__I make them good girls go bad  
They don't stand a chance  
I make them good girls go  
The good girls go bad, yeah  
Good girls go badI was hanging in the corner  
With my five best friends  
I thought that you were trouble  
But I couldn't resist  
I make them good girls go bad  
__I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go  
Good girls go bad  
Good girls go bad  
Good girls go _

"Thanks for coming everyone! Hope you had a fun time!" Kakashi said and they all waved as the audience screamed good bye. Ino and Sakura waited until most of the people left to head back up the stairs to the back stage.

* * *

**I finished this at midnight, and today I had a busy/fun day so I am tired. But I wanted to get it written! So I did!  
Oh! And K.L.N is like F.Y.E, I came up with a random name... I didn't feel like having any real stores in my story. Too much copyright...****  
Remember, the pics are on my deviantART. Site is on my homepage. I will upload the picture soon, once I fins batteries for my camera and take the pic... As you can see I'm lazy. :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the long wait! But it was close to the end of school, so I was busy. And I didn't feel like writing much during the summer. But summer is almost over, so...  
Oh! I also got a beta! :D (Kakashi Hatake. Naruto Uzumaki) So a thank you to her for helping me out. And we are also writing a Naruto fanfic called Perfect Weapon, it will be on her's soon. So keep looking for it to be on. That's it for now, read and review X3**

* * *

When Sakura and Ino walked to the backstage, there were tons of people walking back and forth. Looking around, Ino finally found Tsunade. They walked over to her and waited until she was done talking to one of the people backstage.

"There you two are. I talked to the guy out front, he told me what he said and I explained what happened. Next time, make sure you two buy the tickets online or somewhere else." She told them and they nodded. "Now-" She was cut off by someone else talking. "Tsunade, we need an extra towel for Kurenai."

Sakura and Ino looked to the male voice that was speaking and froze, for it was Kakashi. He was only in grey sweatpants and sandals while holding a white towel in his hands around his neck. Sakura blushed as she looked at him, from head to toe, and blushing harder as she noticed his muscles on his arms and the outlines of his forming abs. He looked at the two of them and brought one side of his mouth up to do the sexy smile he always does. "And who might you two be?"

"W-We're-" Before Sakura could finish, Tsunade cut in. "I'll explain who they are later. Why do you need another towel?" She asked looking at him.

"Kurenai said she's not going to walk around the room in only a towel when all of us are in the room. She said unlike us, she has some decency." He said smirking.

"I put six in there. What happened to sixth?" Tsunade asked suspiciously. He lifted his arms a little to raise the towel. "My hair doesn't dry fast when it's air dried."

Sakura and Ino couldn't help but giggle. Tsunade sighed and motioned Kakashi to go back while she started to walk with him. "Why don't you let them come? They're fans right? It would be nice to get to know some of them." He said as he cocked his head to the side at them letting them come. Sakura and Ino followed.

They followed Tsunade as she walked to a clothes rack and got a white robe for Kurenai and walked a door that had Your Disease written on a piece of paper hanging on it. When they entered, the two girls almost screamed with joy. There, was all the band members sitting in the room. All but Kurenai, who was still in the bathroom. Tsunade walked to the bathroom door and knocked on it. The door opened a crack and a hand came out to grab the robe.

"Guys, these are two of our fans that came tonight." Kakashi informed the curious looking males. "Why don't you introduce yourselves?" He told them.

"I'm Sakura Haruno."

"And I'm Ino Yamanaka." They said smiled.

"So you two are the ones that had trouble getting in tonight. I guess I should say I'm sorry." Genma said.

"No need to be sorry, you didn't know." Ino said to him smiling and he smiled back.

"Well, since you are fans, I guess none of us need to tell you our names." Kakashi said chuckling.

Just as he finished, the bathroom door opened and Kurenai and Shizune walked out. Kurenai looked at Asuma and walked over to him to sit, holding a hand to her stomach.

"Sorry for being late. Oh! Who are you two?" She asked looking over to the two girls standing near the door.

"This is Sakura and Ino, I'll explain later." Tsunade informed her, "Why don't you two have a seat. Guys, move over so they can sit."

Genma, Iruka, and Kakashi got off the couch. Genma and Kakashi went over to the chairs at the counter and pulled them over around the coffee table, like the other seats where, while Iruka went over to lean against the counter beside Shizune was sitting on. Sakura and Ino walked over to the couch and sat down on each side, leaving the middle open.

"Do you two want something to drink? We have water or beer." Genma said going to the mini fridge to get a drink before he sat down.

"Are you sure they are even old enough to drink?" Shizune said.

The girls chuckled, "No, we aren't. I'm seventeen." Ino said.

"Okay then, water it is!" He said throwing a bottle to each of them. He took a beer for himself and started to talk back over to his seat.

"I'm pretty sure even _you_ aren't old enough, either." Sakura stated.

"… Touché. But I'm allowed anyway. An advantage of being famous." He said grinning and taking a sip.

"So, we know that Ino is seventeen, but we don't know how old you are." Kakashi noticed looking at Sakura.

"I'm seventeen also. I turn eighteen in a few weeks." She informed him before opening her water bottle and taking a sip.

"God, I remember being at Kakashi's eighteenth birthday party." Asuma said laughing. Kakashi looked at him with a straight face. "I don't know which one was worse, your eighteenth or twenty-first."

"Both of which you _will not_ mention to _anyone_ that was not _there_ at both of those moments." Kakashi said giving him the 'death glare'.

"So no one other than in this room?" Shizune said.

"Yes. So anyway, tell us about yourselves." Kakashi told the two girls.

"Okay, um, like what?" Ino asked.

"Where you are from, friends, um anything you want to say."

"Well, we are from Kohona and our friends are Naruto, Hinata, Kiba, Shikamaru, and Sasu-" Sakura stopped and looked down. "Just those four."

Ino looked at Kakashi and mouthed 'Bad breakup'. "Ah." He said.

Sakura looked up sadly, "Sorry, it just happened a few days ago and it isn't something I want to remember." She said obviously noticing what Ino did.

"It's okay, it happens to all of us. Guys can be dicks." Kurenai said. The girls laughed and the guys didn't say anything.

"It seems a little too late to drive back to Kohona, are you two staying somewhere around here?" Genma asked.

"We are staying at an inn near here, the Wind Shadow Inn." Ino told him.

"Weird, that's the inn we are staying at for a few days before we leave for the next concert."

After a few more minutes of talking, someone walked into the room and told them it was time to go. As all of them got up, Kakashi asked Tsunade if it was possible for the two girls to hang with them tomorrow. She said it was okay. When she told the girls, Sakura called her mom and told her and Ino did the same. Sakura and Ino got to the inn first because the band had to get a few things packed into the bus.

Sakura was tossing and turning all over her bed, trying to get into a good position, but could not sleep. Ever since she got back from the concert, she has been thinking of Sasuke and has been going to sleep on and off. She sighed and finally decided to get out of bed. _Maybe a little walk will help, _she thought. She looked over to the bed beside hers and saw Ino was sound asleep. She got up and opened the room door quietly. After a few minutes of walking, she noticed someone was near her. As she turned her head to the side slowly and she saw Kakashi a few feet behind her. He smiled at her and walked into his room.


	8. Sorry!

Okay, so no I'm not dead. Yes I have been gone for months. And I'm SO sorry. A lot has happened and I didn't have time to write stories and because I didn't have internet for months I couldn't get on and tell you readers.

Once I have everything fixed and straightened up, I will upload the stories and stuff. Which will take a week or two… I need to get caught up with Pretty Little Liars and The Vampire Diaries first :3 (I didn't have TV either… It was like living in a cave!)


	9. Done

So, I'm sorry to say this, but I think I'm stopping on this story… I was hoping this would be my first long story that I finished, but I guess not.

The reason why is because this site seems dead to me now… The stories I read on here are taking forever to be updated, which I'm not blaming the person, so don't worry. And also because there aren't that many new good stories being put on here. So I only get on here like once every two weeks or so… the stories I decide to read makes me think I've read it before. They all seem to be the same idea and it's kind of boring. Not to be a bitch by saying that though.

I may finish Your Disease and upload the rest of it once I'm done. There are also a few one-shots I want to write plus like two stories.

Thank you for taking your time to read the stories! I 3 you!


End file.
